wildguysfandomcom-20200214-history
Destiny Freeman
Destiny Freeman '''(née Dale), known commonly as '''Destiny or '''Des '''is the mother of Jay, Jeremy and Kimberly Freeman. Powersurge is her husband in which she had children with her. She moved from her family in America, to New Zealand to become an accountant. Later on in her career, she became a Bank Manager at The Capitol Reserve Bank (CRB) Destiny's Father was American and her mother was Japanese. History Born on the 25th of December 1975, Destiny Freeman grew up in the State Vermont and was raised by and George and Haruka Dale. She went to a private school at a young age, then moved to New Zealand at the age of 19. She applied for the University of Auckland and graduated at 23 years old. She worked as an Accountant for a corporate business, but later worked at The Capitol Reserve Bank. At the age of 29, she became the Bank manager and is still currently working there. At 19 years old, Destiny met Powersurge who was posing as Marcus Freeman, a supposed returned veteran from The Baltic War. Although this was not his true identity, she knew him as Marcus Freeman. Destiny and Marcus met at a local park in the Autumn of 1995. At the time Destiny was very lonely as she had no family or friends with her. They had an extremely romantic relationship with Marcus up to 2003. In 1996, Destiny gave birth to Kimberly Freeman, and in 1998, she gave birth to Jay and Jeremy Freeman. In 2001, Markus left without warning. After a thorough police investigation, he was never found and declared missing. Destiny was devastated by his disappearance, nearly falling into a period of depression, however her children kept her motivated enough to find work and start building her career. Destiny, despite graduating and having a job, was in debt from her student loan and having to raise three kids. Around 2010, Destiny managed to pay off all her debts including her mortgage, as she worked long hours and almost every day of the week. Despite the short amount to time she spent with her kids, she was able to provide for each one of them and remain financially independent herself. In 2014, she purchased a beautiful new home in the wealthy area of Froznar. When Kimberly and Jay left for university, Destiny payed for their apartments in the Auckland Central Business District. Appearance Destiny is an attractive, lean, middle-aged women. She has long, brown, wavy hair, a light complexion, light green eyes and a square jawline. She usually has her hair flowing and wears a white headband. Destiny wears various attires, depending on where she is, she will often wear business clothing which consist of a black suit jacket, a white undershirt and a maroon skirt. At home she will wear a light dress with rose designs and a beige cardigan. Personality Destiny is a very warm, loving and caring woman. She loves her children unconditionally and sometimes she likes to spoil them. When ever Jay or Kim has a bad day, she will always comfort them and make them something to eat and drink. She always feels the need to be a provider, making sure that her children are never without the things they needs. Sometimes this can lead to spoiling her children, which Jay and Kim point out. Destiny is also a very hard working, business oriented person. She makes sure that all the work she is given is done thoroughly and executed with the most professional business practices. Destiny hates laziness, especially with co-workers and family. Destiny always aims high and likes to take risks, which makes her a great leader and business woman. Destiny has a love for flowers, especially roses. She always has a flower or a rose somewhere in her house or at work. She even has handbags and clothes with various floral designs. In her back and front yard of her house, she maintains a beautiful flower garden which is nurtured by her almost everyday. Given that Destiny is a single mother, she still manages to do most of the things a man would do, and is extremely independent. She has gone on dates with a few men, but ultimately, none of them have gone as far as marrying her or looking after her children, so she has remained single since Powersurge left her. On that note, she is however known to be a very romantic woman, according to Powersurge. There have been very few instances where destiny has been completely out of character. One time was when Jay told her that he was going to join the Earthen Army instead of going to University. She lost her temper and managed to scare Jay, who was unsuspecting of her reaction. She apologized for her outburst and gave Jay a hug and a kiss, as she still cared about him. Another instance of her being out of character was when she finally saw Powersurge after so many years. When Jay finally found out that Powersurge was his father, Jay lured Powersurge to the park where Destiny and Powersurge first met, as well as where Jay and Jeremy used to play during Autumn. Since Jay had the staff, he forced Powersurge to appologize to Jay's mother. When Destiny arrived in her car, she had a seemily neutral expression till she came right up to Powersurge. She then promptly smacked him in the face and shouted at him. Powersurge -who was outraged by Jay's setup- demanded that he would leave. Jay denied until Powersurge said sorry. Shortly after he did and destiny's expression had change drastically. Destiny hugged him, and he hugged her back. As this was an emotional time, Destiny breaks down in tears, which is the first time we see her cry. Strengths Destiny is a hardworking person, so many things she does, she does with the best of her ability. Since she is the manager of a prestigious bank, she has a good portion of power over investors and other businessmen, as she only lends loans to those who she believes can pay back the bank. Category:Freeman Family Category:Humans